


You're in Safe Hands (though I have none)

by liternee109



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liternee109/pseuds/liternee109
Summary: It's the Sorting Ceremony at Hogwarts and the characters are sorted into houses by the ever thoughtful Sorting Hat.





	1. Year 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bartallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartallen/gifts).



> This is what my muses came up with for the following prompt "Hogwarts au???" for the AFTG exchange. I hope you enjoy love, this is for the awesome @holdencaufields. I will be posting a chapter each day that includes one more years worth of first years being sorted. There is nothing explicitly talked about the characters past but I tried to write them and their thoughts in character.
> 
> I own none of these characters and all credit for these two wonderful premises goes to JK Rowling and Nora Sakavic.
> 
> The title is from the original Sorting Hat Song
> 
> Huge huge huge thanks to my betas and sounding board who put up with me rambling about harry potter and aftg and the intricacies of houses and where these characters we all have so many feelings about belong. Dysfunctional-college-roommates  
> Wesawbears, burningfairytales, beanmoreau, Wymack, Opalescentgold, wearethefoxholecourt. THanks for being awesome <3 and insightful as always. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Headmistress McGonagall stepped forward with the long parchment of names as Professor Wymack and Professor Hooch took their seats. The returning students were restlessly sitting at their tables ready for food and for another year at Hogwarts to begin where the first years showed varying levels of both enthusiasm and fear of what was to come. Wymack and Hooch had started a tradition of trying to pick out the potential Quidditch players and the potential troublemakers of the year, most of the time they were the same people. They kept watch over all the different reactions of the first years as the first name was called.

~

“Dermott, Laila!”

The girl who next took to the stool was surveying the hall as if she were preparing for a game. The hat watched as the head it was placed on took in everything in the hall and the different tables but also how all interacted. She was most intrigued by how the first years who had already been sorted were acclimating to their house tables. She was noticing who was more boisterous and who was more somber, who in the still to be sorted first years looked like older students already at tables. She was curious about how it all fit together and would fit together with the new pieces the first years were.

_ Laila Dermott, you have a busy mind I see, what has excited you the most? _

_ There’s so much possibility, so much to figure out, so much to try. It’s all there, I just need to get sorted first and then I can explore it all. Well… that and get back on a broom. I am going out for the team, first years are uncommon but not nonexistent and the sooner I start learning everyone's playing techniques the sooner I can learn how to defend my hoops the best. This school is just another huge game and I plan to excel at that as well. I just need to get sorted to be able to start, do I guess I am most excited to see where you place me. _

There was no pause.

“RAVENCLAW”

The girl squared her shoulders and moved off the stool towards her new House table still taking note of everything around her. The sorting continued on as first years became true students and members of Houses.

~

“Gordon, Seth!”

The boy who took the stool was more troubled and a less easy read then the other first years so far. His anger attempted to shove the hat out, not that that has ever worked before. This kid did not give up easily, which is an admirable trait in itself. 

_ Fuck off and leave me alone. _

_ Hello there Seth, why did you come here if you hate it so much? _

_ I never said I hated it here, I just hate everyone being fake excited and happy to see people they didn’t give a shit about all summer. Why all the fake happiness, no one is fooled. The other first years have no idea what’s going on and to top it all off a sewn aht is reading my fucking brain. How happy would you be? _

_ Since you didn’t answer what really matters I’ll repeat myself… _

_ I heard you. Chill the fuck out. I’m here so I can get the fuck out, and stop relying on others. Everyone else just fucks you over, the few that don’t get fucked over themselves. I am here to get the fuck out. _

_ That doesn’t sound like the easiest path you are choosing there. _

_ I am not afraid of hard work, you should know that, prying into my head and all. I’ll do my courses, kick ass on the Quidditch Pitch, and maybe meet some people if anyone is actually worth it.  _

_ I think you will be surprised at what finds you here Seth…  _ HUFFLEPUFF _. _

The young man left the chair more confused than angry at the hat’s choice. 


	2. Year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another year and there is another round of young athletes ready to be sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to @beanmoreau for the editing tips.   
> No characters are mine but all mistakes are.   
> I hope y'all enjoy!!

Professor Wymack strolled towards the head of the hall taking in all the excited students settling down and still catching up from the summer. The ghosts had overheard the first years already talking about Quidditch and boasting of skills and had told Wymack. He and Madam Hooch had an interesting sorting to commentate this year apparently.

“Alvarez, Laila”

Alvarez was timid as she sat on the stool. She was nervous and did not know what she was supposed to do. If one was sitting in the great hall they might think that Alvarez was muttering to herself and most assumed she had her mind set on a certain house but the hat knew better. This particular first year’s brain was completely overtaken by math, more specifically the math behind all possible shots and blocks from the latest World Cup Quidditch match. Alvarez might have been nervous and scared of the unknown that was the sorting ceremony but she was not going to waste energy and brainpower over worrying. She trusted the spells behind the hat itself and wizards that cast those spells and she was using her brain for more logical applications, mentally reviewing keep techniques from the latest world cup. A lot of other wizards frowned down upon muggle learning subjects and thought that magic was the cure to all but Alvarez was not one to turn down good knowledge and could use math and physics to understand the game itself better and therefore be able to kick the boys buts that doubted her. Her goal of the summer had been to start cataloguing all the possible goals so that she could then come up with solutions to help her Keeper stop the all. Just because she was being sorted didn't mean she couldn't continue her musings. The sorting hat was happy to start this year off with an easy choice.

“RAVENCLAW”

~

“Knox, Jeremy!”

The sorting hat was placed on a first year with a wide toothy grin who could barely contain his excitement. 

_ The ceiling is so high! I wonder if there is a way to update the spells so they don't have to be recast as often. I bet they have to use brooms to hang the tinsel and holly for Christmas, I want to use a broom to decorate the castle, that would be so cool! I hope they let me have a broom, first years are only allowed if they make their Houses Quidditch team after all. I have been practicing all summer, plus the latest World Cup has some radical changes in game play. Ginny Weasley herself was amazing, I wonder what being in Gryffindor would be like… _

_ Hello there Jeremy Knox, you want to be in Gryffindor you say? _

_ Well maybe not Gryffindor, they do seem pretentious at times, and tend to be in the news for taking unnecessary risks. What's the point of doing something if you don't learn from it and repeat the mistake again. Speaking of, that latest attempted breakin to the school was just stupid. Anyone that knew anything about the Battle of Hogwarts must have known that anything that was common knowledge was no longer a weakness. Seriously, was it true that they hired the Weasley's as consultants for Castle Defense? _

_ Hmmm. A curious one I see. Do you think you could break into the school? What would you do? _

_ Well I certainly wouldn't do something that dangerous without a good reason, though being able to say I did sneak in would be a solid reason in itself. Though to be honest, I do want to find out which entries and exits are still valid, but I wouldn't exploit them I just want to know if my guesses were accurate. Just like that time I played Quidditch with Dad so long that I fell off my broom tired, I sprained a wrist but know I know when I actually need to stop for food. Good knowledge to have. _

_ You always strive to gain knowledge even when found in a flaw better be “ _ RAVENCLAW”.

~

“Reynold, Allison”

As the hat was placed on the blond’s head it realized this first year had a poker face to rival McGonnagal. This poised put together young woman was seething.

_ Those assholes! And they still call themselves ‘family’! Like I'm going to just ignore the fact that I'm no longer in the company hierarchy. The nerve of my father ‘it's better this way, I'll pay you fair share and then you won't be tied down to this silly company. Just think of all the potential once you become some grand witch. You won't want to associate with us anymore.’ That asshole that made me choose this future over my family. But then he never liked when I cared more about getting a goal over whether my skinned knee might show at the play. _

The hat waited out this witches latest rant to see if there was anything under the anger.

_ Hello, have you put any thought into the houses? _

_ Hi there, well what does it matter at the end of the day? I'll be sorted, I'll be pushed into a certain role, then I'll inevitably do whatever I want anyway and work my ass off and protect those that I actually care about. What makes this house sorting any different than a family; it's who I choose thanks more important that bloodlines or titles. _

_ I see you have all the right stuff, even if a little rough, better be in  _ HUFFLEPUFF.

~

“Walker, Renee”

The young girl with dyed hair squared her shoulders in determination as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

_ Well, Well, Well, who do we have here? _

_ Renee Walker, that is who I am now. _

_ Ahh Renee, have you given any thought into the sorting process?. _

_ I have Mister Hat and I want to be Hufflepuff. My past may not show it but I am working for my future to do the House justice. _

The hat was never surprised after everything it had seen over the years but it did become more attentive. It sat silent as Renee’s thoughts went to everything she had done to survive, the people she had gotten away from, the people she had paid retribution to, it watched all this but was also surprised to see the guilt that paired with her pride in those “accomplishments.” 

This girl had done what was needed to survive in the past but that was not the future she was looking for.  She wanted to place that all in the past and use Hogwarts as a milestone, that was clear as day to the sorting hat. She valued the family she had found and wanted to find more, she wanted to work hard to become the person she saw in the future, a hard worker who could be steady and others could depend on. One that would and did stand by those she cared for and would if needed leave the others to go to hell. She was not timid or afraid of what lays ahead but determined to continue working on this new life the school represented for her. She was  very jaded and realistic for her age but this also was paired with optimism and the result was a determination to make this happen instead of a dream that it would. That hat quickly made up it’s mind.

_ You don’t sweat when the going gets tough, better be _ “HUFFLEPUFF”

~

“Wilds, Danielle”

The sorting hat was intrigued by the energy radiating off the curly brown haired young girl who took the stool next. She was not thinking of the new people surrounding her or the professors seated at the head of the hall or even the sorting hat itself, she was thinking of those back home.

_ Andrea would love the floating lanterns! I wonder how nina would react to the horseless carriages, but then this is a school of magic. Speaking of magic, there HAS to be a way to get a normal run of the mill letter or email to them since our cell phones don’t work. Maybe we will be allowed to go somewhere they do work occasionally, I can’t exactly send them owls now can I. _

_ Welcome Danielle Wilds _

_ How do other muggles do it, there must be non-magic ways to stay connected with loved ones and family. _

_ Missing your family already Dan? _

_ Family ha, at least not the biological one, well I will want to stay in touch with them but no, I can’t just ditch my friends. I need to be able to keep up to date on  _ _ Liza _ _ ’s mom’s health, weather Jeena gets cast in the school play. Hell I have to be able to tell them about what’s going on in my life, about all this. They’ll get it, they always do and they will always be there for me like I am for them. Plus, I overheard some Slytherin assholes talking about how women should stop trying to keep up with the boys on the Quidditch pitch. I don’t know what Quidditch is yet, but it’s a sport and with some hard work and the motivation to wipe the smile off those boys faces, I bet I’ll pick it up just fine. _

_ Well Miss Danielle, I see that friends and loyalty are just as important to you as hard work… _

“HUFFLEPUFF”

Dan took off the hat and squared her shoulders with determination as she headed to her new House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS!!! for all the kudos and comment. I hope you enjoyed this one as well and feel free to stop by on here or tumblr (amarulasmile) if you want to say hi or have long discussions about hp houses or anything really.


	3. Year 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year and more characters are sorted into the fold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have helped and especially @wesawbears for being a cheerleader for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> All mistakes are my own and none of the characters are.

Madam Hooch and Professor Wymack didn’t know what to expect as they sat down for this year’s sorting ceremony. First years with the weight of heritage sitting firmly on their shoulder had definitely faced this ceremony before but the last time this much talk surrounded a sorting, it had been for The Boy Who Lived. This year is was three students that were watched closely, three who already had their destiny partially determined according to some.

Professor Wymack watched the first years silently and hoped that some of what he had heard wasn't true; they were still kids even if they had all the goals and aspirations in the world. The hall was silent as Headmistress McGonagall stepped forward with her scroll and called the first name.

~

“Boyd, Matt”

The tall boy that sat down on the stool next had not yet grown into his immense height, still awkward and uncomfortable in his too big limbs. He sat awkwardly on the chair like so many before him who were not comfortable with their seize yet. He had the fight in him from both of his parents but had turned it against himself unlike his parents who had turned it on others; his mother with noble reasons and his father not so much. Tha hat recognized a child of divorce, this one more potentially susceptible to poison than others.

_Hello there Matt, do you see yourself in Gryffindor like your mother before you or Ravenclaw like your father before you?_

_I’ve been told enough times I’m a coward, that I am not smart enough to stay away from temptation, that I am not strong enough to fight my own battles, or smart enough to stay away from them. How would I fit into either of those houses….? My mother taught me how to box to use that as a focus, an escape, to keep me away from other things but that is not a trait that is anything special. I can’t even do that right, I’m too clumsy and hesitant. I’m not as graceful, as powerful as determined as her. SHe can take on anything. I don't want it enough apparently, I don't have the drive or discipline apparently. Why the hell have me learn it if I will suck at it, why coach me if you think I’m worthless…? I'll grow into it… yea sure ok._

_Do you even want to be here Matt? What do you want to do at Hogwarts, where do you see yourself in all of this, where do you want to be?_

_On a broom, the color of my robes isn’t as important. On a broom I can escape the bullies, the drugs, the temptations; I can focus and put work into something meaningful, somewhere I can make a difference. My mother taught me strength to punch, that’s enough strength to swing a club, I can be there for my team and if I suck at that then I will just work harder, I will not let them down, it doesn’t matter who they are, they are my team. On a Quidditch Pitch there is honor in fair play, in supporting your teammates and having them at your back supporting you. There is friendship to be found on the pitch, on a broom. I know that is not a future, that is not a life plan but that is what I want. I don’t know where I see myself in the future but I want to see myself on a broom guarding my team._

_You don’t know where you see your future, but I do._

_“_ HUFFLEPUFF” 

_~_

“Day, Kevin”

Kevin Day was determined and impatient for his sorting to be over and official. The hat could tell that he thought this whole ceremony was pointless and a waste of time, that he already thought he knew where he belonged. He belonged on the pitch training and getting used to the new stadium conditions that were different than back home, he belonged in the air behind Riko and beside Jean. He needed to be able to account for the different air currents and how sound worked in this particular pitch. Knowing every inch of his playing ground was just as important as knowing every move of his broom and the thoughts and movements of his teammates. Quidditch was a team sport after all, everyone had to be perfect to be a perfect team. That was Kevin’s goal he was going to bring Slytherin Quidditch back to its rightful place with Riko at its helm and Jeremy at his side.  

The hat mentally sighed while looking into Kevin’s mind. So much potential, so many possible bright futures and this man thought his future was already decided. One he thought had been decided for him. He was unafraid of hard work but not truly loyal, very bright but not open minded to knowledge in general; he only cared about Quidditch and what was useful knowledge to Quidditch. He wasn’t particularly brave or courageous, he knew where he belonged, or where he thought he belonged, on the pitch with the best team on the pitch. The hat debated separating Kevin from Riko on purpose for his potential but there was only so much room in the rules and Kevin would do anything to be on top in Quidditch and be perfect, on what he thought was the destined perfect court.

“SLYTHERIN”

Kevin was already forming a work out schedule that was flexible depending on how his classes came into play as he was getting on the stool and heading over to the Slytherin table.

~

“Moreau, Jean”

The hat mused that the dark haired boy that took the stool next was just as rset in his ways but less determined and proud about it than his previous childhood friend, Kevin Day.

_What brings you here versus at Beauxbatons Monsieur Jean? You are the first in your family to be sent here to Hogwarts, why the change now?_

_Family, what family? The family who got involved with the mob, the family who would rather sell their own son that be held responsible for their own stupidity. That family? I have been informed that they are no longer my family, I am now the property of the Moriyama's and will do whatever is required of me by Riko so you might as well put me in Slytherin now._

_Slytherin? Do you see yourself as a Slytherin Monsieur Moreau?_

_Well Riko is going to be one, Kevin now is one; I am already his property so I belong in his House. I have to do what his family says, pay the debt. That’s what my dad did so I guess I am living in my family’s legacy after all._

_You have survived this far Jean, I think you underestimate what truly drives you…_

"SLYTHERIN"

~

“Moriyama, Riko”

Riko Moriyama approached the stool and hat on top of it without any trepidation on his face or pause in his step. As he sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head, his future was already clear for all to see. This young boy was from a long line of Slytherins, legitimate or illegitimate, and already had his mind made up. Even if the hat did want to be difficult, which sometimes was better for the student in the long run, Riko did not fit anywhere else; he was a Slytherin through and through. He was quick witted on the Quidditch Pitch but the hat could tell he was stubborn and close minded without having to dig deep. He definitely was not just in the way he treated his childhood friends if those memories have anything to show and he came from a family that cared more about birthright than blood when it came to loyalty. This boy definitely had nerve and the hat could tell he would dare anyone that tried to stand against him until he ruled his own kingdom, he would not let anything stand in his way especially not “chivalry” or “knowledge”. He entered the school already knowing what his legacy would be he would do anything to make sure that happened. The hat had already seen Riko’s long reaching plans and ambitions in the thoughts of the young Jean and Kevin who didn’t dare dream or dare for any house other than Slytherin; who didn’t dare to dream of anything not involving Riko. Riko was forcing those two into roles so that he could have his perfect court and reign. The hat was going to save the little brat the trouble of even having to think…

“SLYTHERIN”

As the boy hopped off the chair the last thoughts to be heard before the hat ws taken was _Obviously I am a Slytherin, that's a no brainer. That cap knew better than to try to break me up with what is mine, the perfect court has been put into motion._


	4. Year 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cousins are sorted and Kevin is given a second chance at family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks again to the awesome @wesawbears for her cheerleading and help as well as everyone else that has put up with this taking over my muses for the past month.
> 
> None of the characters are mine but all the mistakes are.

Professor Wymack took his usual chair next to Madam Hooch expecting this upcoming year to be an eventful one. The short distrustful twins who stood off to the side next to their taller cousins had the potential to rival the Weasley twins if any of the rumors were true. Professor Wymack and Madam hooch leaned forward eagerly as Headmistress McGonnagal started the ceremony, they had first years to asses and bets to make.

~

“Hemmick, Nicholas”

The boy who took the stool next was more worried about what was going to happen to his two cousins, then he was about where he, himself was about to be sorted. He kept glancing over at them and was not paying any attention as the hat was placed on him and started its assessment.

_ Please Aaron, don't be a little bitch for five minutes until you are sorted. Andrew dammit, I see you reaching for your pocket, what the hell did you smuggle in? Ooo that prefect is cute, I should remember to tell Erik about him. Oh, I miss Erik but he promised to write owls from Beauxbatons and it’s not like we are official or anything. Oo that prefect is cute, he looks stuck up though the green does bring out his eyes. Dammit Andrew! What are you saying to that scared kid beside you? _

_ Well hello there Nicky. Are you even interested at all what is about to happen to you? _

_ I know what's going to happen, I will be sorted, my cousins will be sorted, and no matter what I will still watch over them and make sure Andrew doesn't kill anyone and Aaron at least makes some friends. I could see them both in different houses but that’s not going to change anything. _

_ Well if you aren’t worried about being separated why did you turn down the invitation to Beauxbatons? _

_ What do you mean if I’m not worried, you can see inside my head! I can barely let Aaron and Andrew out of my sight how the hell would they survive at a different school. Just because they might be in a different house doesn’t mean I wont find ways to still check in, I’m all they have left. I won’t let them down, they need me to remind them about what family can be. _

_ Well that makes this simple…  _

“HUFFLEPUFF”

~

“Minyard, Aaron”

As the first of the two short blond twins took the stool, the hat was placed on a head full of grief and anger.

_ My mother was taken away and Nicky was just sorted into the house of the loyal and just and hard working... No way in Hell I’ll be put in there. I doubt Andrew will want to have anything to do with me, it’s because of me that he did what he did. It’s because of me that Mom is dead. Why the fuck didn’t Nicky just stay away from us and go to Beauxbatons like he could have? I have no idea why he willingly took the fucked up family that we are under his wing as his own. _

_ Do you not want to be placed with your family? _

_ Of course I do! They are all that is left, even if I didn’t know Andrew existed and he still doesn’t act like I exist when we are alone. Nicky is the only thing keeping us together and just because I want him to, why would he stick around us any more than necessary? Plus, my mother made it very clear, I am not good enough, how am I supposed to fit into a house known for its ability to work hard and no one would call me loyal. I mean my mother is dead because of me, well because of Andrew, but basically because of me. The only reason Andrew is still around is because he can make my life miserable easier than from a distance. We made a pact, he isn’t going anywhere even though he hates it and hates me and hates what has happened because of it all.  _

_ The one who made a pact and wants to follow his family yet doesn’t believe himself worthy of any loyalty in return. My, my, my, what a... _

“HUFFLEPUFF”

~

“Minyard, Andrew”

The hat was placed on the second of the two angry twins. This one was smiling at everything and everyone through his rage.

_ I don’t know what the fuck you are planning but stay out of my head and god help you if you try to separate me from my cousin and my twin. _

This angry child did show a lot of loyalty and the hat did hate to be more intrusive than necessary. No need to put off the inevitable...

“HUFFLEPUFF”

~

Over Winter Holidays

As Kevin stood in the Headmistress’ office, his disfigured, cursed hand in a sling, the Sorting Hat placed in front of him, there was a scared yet hopeful air to him. He took the chance of a new future and tried the hat on again.

_ Hello again Mister Kevin, this does not happen often. _

_ What? That people are cursed so badly they have the house beaten out of them? How am I supposed to be a cunning, ambitious Slytherin, ruler on the Quidditch Court if I cannot even play Quidditch. I am not dumb, that is what brought me to Hogwarts, what sent me to Slytherin, Riko’s dream of Quidditch. What am I now now that I am not that anymore, now that I am nothing to him? Changing houses won’t mean Riko has to stay away from me, it won’t protect me and you know that. _

_ Is that why you think you are here Kevin? To keep running? If you are here to keep running, to give up, then why are you so hopeful? Remember, I can see inside your mind after all. Stop lying to yourself. _

_ I am not lying to myself! Lying to myself would be saying that the traits that sorted me into Slytherin are still there, that nothing has changed.  _

_ Well then Kevin, if we are being honest and frank; what do you want out of this, what hope do you see in this potential change? _

_ Family, dysfunctional none the less, but family. The Slytherins couldn’t hex the worker out of me if they tried, and holding the reminder that they own my heritage and my future is no longer enough to keep me there. If they are no longer keeping me from my father then why should I? Plus the Hufflepuffs’ team, the self dubbed Foxes, need guidance, need a firm hand if they want to go anywhere. Andrew has offered to protect me from my past, this is the future I can trade to them. _

_ We are getting closer to the truth, at least you got some of that right… _

“HUFFLEPUFF”


	5. Year 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Neil Josten" starts Hogwarts and is sorted and Jean follows in Kevin's footsteps and gets a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @holdencaufields without you this prompt never would have partied with my muses. I really hope you enjoy what has become of it.  
> @WeSawBears without you this would never have made it past the brainstorming phase.   
> Thanks to everyone that listened to me ramble and bounce my feelings about these characters into the universe until they made sense to me and sounded right. burningfairytales, beanmoreau, Wymack, Opalescentgold, wearethefoxholecourt you all were so awesome and supportive <3

After the past eventful year, Professor Wymack entered the Great Hall hoping for some even headed new recruits for the house, even though he knew better. He took his seat and traded Quidditch gossip with Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick until Headmistress McGonagall took command of the hall and raised her scroll. The sorting was about to begin.

~

“Josten, Neil”

As “Neil Josten” approached the stool, the sorting hat was facing a conundrum it hadn’t faced in years; this was not Neil Josten. There was no Neil Josten. Nathaniel Wesninski sat on the stool and donned the sorting hat. The Wesninskis and Hatfords both were very proud longstanding Slytherin house families even if they were not currently talking to each other. This boy on the stool though, he was not a Wesninski or a Hatford, he was one of the few people that out of sheer stubbornness, will, and some deep magic had shed his heritage. He might still be scared of “Nathaniel Wesninski” and think that he could take back over but the hat saw a different potential and decided that potential deserved to be nurtured. 

_ Not Slytherin, I am not my father, not slytherin.  _ The boy was chanting this as a mantra in his head as well as  _ Don’t tell them I am not Neil, please Mr. Hat, please I cannot go back, I will be dead by the end of the year anyway, don’t make me go back. _

The hat always had thought the wizarding community relied too much on magic and therefore expected its people to rely on it the same way, the boy on the stool had dyed hair and contacts, neither disguises which would be picked up by the Castle’s wards. 

_ You are not Neil though, Nathaniel your past and family show strong dedication to surviving and doing everything you need to do to survive. This stubbornness to survive and thrive is an admirable Slytherin trait. _

This boy was scared within an inch of his life but he could not stay away from Quidditch, he could not stay away from the Wizarding community and was bargaining his own life against a student’s that didn’t even know he still existed. 

_ I am not like my parents, I am no longer Nathaniel. Nathaniel would be beaten if he was here and this close to the Slytherin families again. My mother is probably wishing she had stayed ghost to haunt me about this. Nathaniel is too smart and cunning to gamble his life, his sanity, his freedom on something as stupid as sports and people that don’t even remember him. Nathaniel belonged on the run. I am not Nathaniel, here I am Neil. _

Yes, this boy was quick witted and very smart, yes, he was too daring for his own health, yes, he would do anything to get past what was in his way; but the most telling fact about this “Neil” was that none of these traits were for himself. This boy was doing everything for another student that didn’t even truly know who he was, Kevin Day. His loyalty to this person was even above the grasps his dead mother still had on him. 

_ None of this dissuades me from my decision that Nathaniel, you are a Slytherin. But if you truly plan to be Neil here… _

The hat didn’t even bother to reassure the kid before bellowing: 

“HUFFLEPUFF”.

~

During Spring Semester

Jean was beaten and battered and covered in bandages and smelling of many potions from Madame Pomfrey’s Ward when he arrived at McGonnagall's tower. As he sat down on the edge of the desk and put the hat back on the sorting hat noticed something that was not there before; hope. It was very faint but deep down under the self resignation that he was about to be sorted back into Slytherin due to his deeds and actions and past, there was hope, there was curiosity for everything else outside of Slytherin Dungeon and off the Quidditch Pitch.

_ Hello there again, I will start with this, where do you see yourself now that you are no longer a silly young First Year? _

Jean did not know, that was the first clear concise thought the hat picked up from Jean’s scattered hectic thoughts; he did not know. He did not know but he was determined to figure it out and even though the majority of him had been beaten and hexed into Slytherin’s way of thinking he was aware that he was not a Slytherin. Jean had done what he had needed to survive but he didn’t do it out of ambition. He didn’t excel at Quidditch because he wanted to, he did because he had to. He had been declared #3 for the perfect court, he had to be on it. Jean had never played Quidditch just to play, he had never flown without a predetermined drill in mind, he didn’t know what it was like to fly just to learn the broom. He never dared breaking formation from the Slytherin ranks and practice different moves just to see what his broom could do. He would never improvise in the middle of the game because he had an idea and needed to at that moment try implementing it. Jean had never done any of this but now he COULD. He wasn’t a Slytherin, truly he had never been, and now he could learn what he was. He was allowed to be curious again.

The hat followed all these scattered thoughts easily and did not take long to form a decision. McGonnagal would swear the hat was almost smiling when it proclaimed 

“RAVENCLAW”.

Jean took off the hat and wound the offered blue and silver scarf around his battered body as he took the spiral staircase downwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is weird..... it's over. Well... this one is over. I do have a lot planned for this verse that will hopefully actually be written in the future. I love thinking about our beloved characters in the world of magic and would love to chat or scream or debate with anyone about the verse or the Foxes and AFTG in general.
> 
> Thank you SO SO SO SO much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed<3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Feel free to come say hi over at tumblr at amarulasmile :)
> 
> There will be more to come from this verse


End file.
